This invention relates to packaging for the storage and merchandising of safety razors of the form comprising an elongate handle having a transversely extending shaving head at the upper end thereof.
When marketing razors of this form, it is usual to include a number of razors in a single package, which may simply be a polythene bag, with or without a backing card in the bag with the razors.
The present invention aims at the provision of an improved form of packaging affording a higher degree of protection for the razors, but which is readily and cheaply produced and loaded.